Princess of the Underworld
by LilySeleneEtoliaIrocia
Summary: This is the new prophecy. The prophecy of the Saviors. Will everything go right? Of course not, these are demigods we're talking about.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is Lily Etolia, saying hello! This story is the beginning of a series. This story is written by me, while the next one will be written by Selene Irocia. These characters are all ones that we have come up with, and are loosely based off of our personalities. This first one is most like me out of all. You will find out why. We also wrote the prophecy you will hear in this chapter.**

**We own nothing.**

**Prologue**

No one's POV

The Camp Half-Blood demigods were sitting around the campfire, having their sing-along. And, like always, Nico di Angelo was locked in his cabin. That is why he didn't know what the camp was in for. For, at the campfire, green smoke was starting to come out from Rachel's mouth. And with it, came this prophecy:

_Fourteen demigods, they shall come_

_If they die, the earth is done_

_One will come who is stronger than the gods_

_One will survive against all odds_

_One will come to track the rest_

_One will come and be the best_

_Earth mother shall wake from her endless sleep_

_But they shall send her into Tartarus, deep._

This was the prophecy that started much panic. Gaea will wake, and if these fourteen die, so will the earth. It was scary. And Nico di Angelo knows nothing, but he will have much involvement.

These are the stories of the fourteen. This is the story of the possible Armageddon.


	2. Moving

**Wassup! Here's the first chapter! Hope you like it. I'm trying my best to get you updates as quick as I can! The rest of the story is going to be in the main character, Lily's point of view. We own nothing, or else Rick Riordan would be an 11 year old girl typing in her grandpa's living room. **

**Chapter 1**

I just brought the last box down from my room. Today Mom and I are going to New York City! I'm going to love it there. After all, it's where I was born.I can't wait to see the place. We came to Indiana when I was a baby.

"Lily, come on! I'm ready to go! I'm not afraid to leave without you!" That was my mom, always the jokester. She was in the car, and had (not so) threateningly started the engine. I just laughed.

"Coming!" I yelled, running into the garage with the box. I threw it into the backseat as I jumped into the front seat. I buckled my seatbelt, and we took off down the back roads. There, there's almost no speed limits. I laughed and started singing along when my mom found our favorite country station.

***fast forward to arrival in NYC. It'd be too much trouble to type the rest of the road trip***

"I love it here!" I yelled as I got out of the car. We had gotten an apartment downtown, and it was awesome!

"Are you sure it's not too noisy?" My mom asked. She liked quietness better. It took so long to convince her to move here!

"I love the noise! And it's not too bright!" I yelled happily. I hate too much light. It's annoying. Mom says it's because I was a winter baby. I say it's because I've dealt with it too long.

"Okay. Now get back here and help me get these boxes upstairs." Mom said. I ran back and grabbed a few boxes.

I started climbing the stairs to our apartment. It was halfway up the building, but I didn't care. As long as it wasn't on the top of the building. I have this fear of heights that mom calls irrational. Being too high just freaks me out. Mostly because I start unconsciously envisioning myself falling and dying, so I stopped going on Ferris wheels and rollercoasters five years back. I stopped going to amusement parks altogether when I started getting stalked by multiple people three years ago. Oh, well.

When I got to the apartment, I shifted the boxes to one arm and unlocked the door. When I walked in, I almost dropped the stuff I was carrying. This was the biggest apartment I had seen. I walked through one of the doors and was in a bedroom. I immediately set down my boxes and as my mom walked in, yelled, "CLAIMED!" I always do that when I want something. It was my way of saying dibs.

"Maybe this was going to be my room!" My mom yelled jokingly. Truth be told, we acted more like sisters than mother and daughter. It just made life that much better. It almost made up for the fact that my father left before I was born. I was always asking where he went, but Mom never told me.

"Too bad, Kaylee!" That was my mom's name. She never cared if I called her by name.

"I'm older, I should choose first!"

"I'm going to live longer! I choose first."

"Just go get the last few boxes!"

"Fine." As I brought the last boxes to the front room I saw Mom getting the kitchen stuff out. Strange part is, she never cooks, but she has tons of stuff for the kitchen. She was getting out the calendar and putting it on this month when she turned to me.

"Lily, I forgot to tell you. Chelsea, my friend from high school, is throwing a welcome party for us. So now staying up till midnight on the computer like you always do." She said as she hung up the calendar.

"Kay. I'm going to bed, it's already about ten. Night, Kaylee." I said from the room I had claimed for myself.

"Night Lily!"

**Hey! I know nothing much happened, but it's only the first real chapter. I'll update soon, maybe even tomorrow or the next day. Bye!**


	3. Taken

**Hey! I'm back! We own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up this morning and remembered about the party. I got in the shower, then put on my favorite black dress. It was knee length, and the skirt puffed out. The sleeves went a little past the elbow. I brushed out my wavy brown hair and put on my black leather boots. I went out into the living room, and saw that mom wasn't up yet. I sat down on our couch and turned on the TV.

"Good morning, Lily." There she was.

"Morning, Kaylee. When's the party?" I was ready.

"Half an hour. Let's go!" My mom was out the door and to the stairs before I could turn off the TV. I walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. Mom opened the door to the stairs, and we sprinted all the way down and into the car.

"Where does this friend of yours live?" I asked her, messing with my skirt.

"Her house is on Long Island. We're about to cross the bridge to get there."

"Oh. Cool. Which one's her house, Kay?" I wondered. There were a ton of one story houses. I thought it would be one of those, but of course not. It was the three-story one at the end of the block.

"Oh. My. God. Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. The house was huge.

"Nope! Let's go inside." We walked in, and there were so many people it wasn't even funny. The place was almost bursting at the seams.

"Kaylee! I'm going to get some food!" I yelled. She just nodded. As I was walking to the snack table, a lady pushed me to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled, angered.

"Getting sasssssssssssssy now, are we princesssss?" She hissed. I just glared and stood up. "I don't think sssso missssssy," She said, pushing me into an empty room. That was when I noticed the scales.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you have scales!?" I panicked. No one else in the room had seemed to notice.

"Sssso you can sssssee. What a gifted perssson." She held her S's way too long.

"What do you mean, _"I can see"_? Of course I can see." I snapped.

"The Missssst, my dear. The Misssst." What the heck is the mist? Why would it keep me from seeing? Nothing made any sense. She was officially crazy. I went for the door, but it was locked, and I would need a key to get out.

That was when the strange girl came. It all happened so fast. Some girl jumped through the window and shot the woman with the scales. The woman had turned into dust. The girl came over to talk to me, but I passed out from shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~linebreaktothreehourslater~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a strange room. It was a light blue color, which made me want to throw up. Then I realized that I wasn't in the room where everything had happened, or in Mom and I's apartment.

"W-where am I?" I was freaked out. I was in a strange place. Things only got stranger.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. You were attacked by a monster." I turned my head and saw the girl who came in through the window before.

"You're a murderer! You shot that lady! You're all crazy! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. This was crazy. I watched someone get killed, and then was taken.

"CHIRON! She's awake!" The girl yelled.

"Ah. Good." A man in a wheelchair came in.

"Your name is Chiron? He was the trainer if Hercules in Greek mythology, right?" I said. I was ADHD, so that was the first thing I thought to say.

"Exactly. You, girl, are a half-blood. A demigod. You may not believe me, but it is true."

"No, no, no, no! This isn't happening. I must be dreaming. That's it. I'm dreaming." I muttered. None of this was making any sense.

"I told you she wouldn't take it well." The girl said.

I stood up. "I don't care what you people say. I'm leaving." They started looking toward me strangely. Then I realized they were looking above my head. I looked up and saw a black helmet floating over my head.

"What the- I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" I yelled, running out of the building I was in. It was dark, and I heard people gasping and screaming near me. I walked up to what looked like a stadium to see a girl with green smoke coming out of her mouth. Then she started to speak:

"Here is the tracker, the Princess of the Deep*

Here she is, the one we seek

She is special, she has power

She will help at the darkest hour." I didn't know what that was, but I ran anyway.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it! *Deep is a synonym I used for Underworld in the prophecy**


	4. Monster vs Fire

**Hey! New chapter! We own absolutely freaking NOTHING! Oh, and, there is going to be one or two POV changes in the story. They just fit my ideas, so there you go!**

**Chapter 3**

I was running toward the hill to get out of this place, when somebody grabbed my arm. I tried to pull my arm free, but the hold they had on me was too tight. So I did what any normal person would do. I turned around and slapped the person.

"OW! What was that for?!" The guy asked.

"For grabbing my arm! I'm trying to get out of here and you decide to try and stop me!" I yelled in his face, then ran back towards the hill.

**Leo's POV**

Chiron came over to me, looking worried. He looked me in the eye and asked, "Leo, where did that girl who ran off go?"

I thought for a minute, then replied, "She ran out of camp and toward the city. Why?"

"And you let her leave?!"

"She slapped me! If I hadn't let her go, she would've probably slapped me again!" I yell. Chiron takes a deep breath.

"Leo, she is the daughter of Hades, and now she is in great danger. Since it is you fault she left, it is your responsibility to bring her back."

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

"Fine. See ya later," I said unenthusiastically, and walked out of camp.

**Lily's POV**

I walk into my apartment complex, and ran up the stairs two at a time, until I reached the floor I lived on. I unlocked and opened the door, then yelled, "Kaylee! Are you in here?!" I closed the door behind me and listened for a response.

"Lily! Do not come back here! Leave!" I panicked. Mom was in trouble, and she wanted me to leave. I ran to her bedroom, ignoring her warning, and gasped. She had been tied up on her bed, and a lady had a knife to her throat.

"Mommy?" I said hesitantly, scared. I hadn't called her 'Mommy' since I was 5.

"Lily, go. Run, now. She did this to bait you. She wants you not me!" Mom yelled, trying to get me to leave.

"But, she's going to kill you!" I yelled back.

"Lily, look closer at her. I know you saw something like this at the party. Don't let her appearance fool you," Mom said, calmer than ever. I focused on the woman harder, then sunk to my knees, motionless. It was like the woman at the party. She was covered in scales, and had snake trunks for legs. That was when someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, let me in!" I heard a voice yell. "I will break this door down!" Normally I would've answered the door and asked for help, but I was still in too much shock to move.

"Fine! I guess I have to break the door!" The person yelled and then there was a crash. The guy I had slapped at that one camp came running into the room. "Crap. This is not good. This is so not good," He said, then he ran straight at the snake woman.

I couldn't help it. I screamed. What else do you do when the person who just broke into your house spontaneously combusts?

He ran at the woman, still on fire, and punched her in the face. The fire spread all over her body, then all that was left was golden dust.

"What the? How the? What is going on. Who are you?!" I yelled, looking for answers.

"I'll start with the easiest question. I'm Leo Valdez. The rest of your questions have to wait, though. We have to get back to camp before more monsters find you," He said, and started walking out of the room.

"Wait! What will happen to my mom if I leave?" I asked after untying Mom and following him out into the living room.

"The monsters will stop attacking her and she will be safe. So, are you coming or not?" He asked, heading to the door.

"Just let me pack a few things!" I said, and ran to my room. I pulled out my black suitcase and threw in my tank tops, jeans, shorts, and hairbrush, along with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and my wallet. "Alright! Let's go!" I yelled, and walked out of my room dragging the suitcase behind me.

"Good. Now, come on!" Leo yelled, and ran to the stairwell. I ran after him, suitcase hitting every stair on the way down.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled, trying not to fall down the stairs. When we finally got to the bottom, he started walking down the street.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"Duh. But I'm not walking," I say, and he looks confused.

"Then how-"

"YO! TAXI!" I screamed, and waved my hand in the air. The taxi pulled up to the curb and stopped. I got in, and Leo soon followed.

"So, where to, kids?" The driver asked.

That was when I realized I had absolutely no idea where the camp was. Then Leo spoke up. "Montauk Beach. Get there fast."

"No can do, kid. I only operate in the city." The driver said. That was when I chimed in.

"Twenty extra dollars on arrival, if you get you there in ten minutes." I said, pulling my wallet out of my suitcase.

"Deal." And with that, the taxi sped away toward Long Island.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! This chapter is going to be interesting! We own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

As we sped away from the curb, I looked for anything I could use to keep track of time. I noticed that Leo was using a watch and counted the seconds. By the time we got to the beach, I owed the driver ten dollars. I handed him the money and he freaked.

"It was only ten minutes! I should be getting thirty dollars!" he screamed.

"That is not true. It took ten minutes and forty-three seconds. You only get ten dollars," I replied, trying not to laugh.

It was then that the driver took on his true form as a monster. "I would've let you go safe and sound if you had given me the extra money. Now you die!" The monster yelled.

Leo turned to glare at me. The only thing he said was, "This is all your fault."

"My fault? You should have stopped me from leaving the camp!" I yelled.

"You slapped me!"

"You deserved it!"

"I should have never saved you from that dracaena."

"Harsh much?"

"Now you make it sound like it's all my fault!" By that time Leo's hand was aflame.

"It was!"

That was when the monster turned around and grabbed Leo's arm.

"Hey! Let g-" Leo stopped talking when the monster put Leo's flaming hand to his throat and died.

"Did that thing just commit suicide?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think so," Leo said, while trying to keep a straight face, and failing. "Let's get to camp."

"Agreed. I'm not sure if I know how to drive right, but let's find out," I say, climbing into the front seat and sitting behind the wheel.

"Wait, what?!" Leo yelled, terrified. With that, I hit the gas and turned the car around, heading for where I thought the camp was.

"Is this it?" I ask, pointing to the hill with the lone tree at the top.

"Yup. I'm surprised we got here without being killed by your driving!" He laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad! Was it really my fault those people were driving on the wrong side of the road?"

"You were the one on the wrong side of the road!" He yelled.

"Oh. Well, let's go!" I said as I ran up the hill.

About halfway up I heard him mumble, "This girl is going to be the death of me."

I turned around. "I heard that! I'm not that bad!"

He chuckled and walked up the hill toward me. "Says the girl who made a monster commit suicide for probably the first time in history, and then drove a taxi 10 miles, and managed to get in the wrong lane and cause serious road rage."

"Oh shut up!" I yelled, and stormed up the hill. I walked past the tree, and instantly was bombarded with questions.

"Hey, who are you?" A kid in the back yelled.

"Where are you from?" Another asked.

A blonde girl with a knife in a sheath on her belt walked through the crowd, and I knew she meant business from the look in her eyes. She stared me down, and started talking.

"Who are you, and where's the satyr that brought you here?" She asked with a confused look in her storm gray eyes. It was a look that did not suit her appearance at all.

"Satyr? I was brought here by a FREAK that can make himself spontaneously combust." I said freak louder, to make him mad.

"I heard that!" Leo yelled, running up behind me.

"I know. That's why I said it LOUD!" I yelled in his ear.

"You don't have to blow my eardrums out like you probably did to that monster when you started that argument!"

"It was your fault! Don't even try to blame me!"

The blond girl sighed. "I see you've met Leo. I think his real power is irritating people, not fire."

"Annabeth!" Leo yelled at the girl. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are. It's just fun to tease you," She said, smiling.

I decided to talk then. "I love the little friend fest happening, but where do I go? It's pretty dark out and I'm tired!" I say, looking up at the star filled sky.

"That depends on who your godly parent is. Since you're new, you'll probably be put in the Hermes cabin for now." Annabeth said, turning to lead me to the cabin.

"That won't be necessary, Annabeth. We know who she is the daughter of." I looked up at the speaker. It was Chiron, and he was a centaur!

"Then who is her parent?" Annabeth asked.

"Her father is Hades, god of the dead," Chiron said. When he said that, one of the campers came up, looking furious. He looked me in the eye, and said,

"Why are you here? You shouldn't even exist."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**


End file.
